Surat Cinta
by Rikaachuu
Summary: Biarkan aku yang mengejarmu mulai sekarang./AU/sasusaku


Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto

.

Surat Cinta - Rikaachuu

.

.

.

.

Kamu terlalu tinggi untuk kuraih, kamu adalah orang yang bisa membuat semua orang terpukau

dengan semua yang ada padamu. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menyukaimu

dengan setulus hatiku. Tapi mungkin aku tahu kau tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang spesial

terhadapku. Walau begitu aku tetap ingin menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu, aku ingin

bisa melihat senyummu yang ditujukan hanya untukku. Aku ingin berbagi kenangan menyenangkan

bahkan menyedihkan sekalipun denganmu. Aku tahu mimpiku ini bisa dibilang mustahil untuk

menjadi kenyataan, tapi jika aku diberikan kesempatak sekali saja seumur hidup untuk merasakan

hal itu aku akan sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Bahkan aku sanggup menukar semua yang kupunya

untuk mendapat kesempatan besar itu. Ini bukan bualan, ini juga bukan kata-kata yang ku susun

untuk melelehkan hatimu yang sedingin es itu. Ini hanya kata yang mewakili perasaan yang kumiliki

untukmu. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih padamu, setidaknya aku bisa merasakan perasaan

menyenangkan ini walau hanya aku sendiri yang merasakannya. Mulai sekarang aku akan mulai

melupakanmu dan perlahan-lahan menghilangkan perasaan ini juga. Jujur sekarang aku mulai lelah

mengejar hal yang tidak pasti. Aku akan mulai melangkah maju dan mengubur perasaanku dalamdalam. Selamat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang biarkan aku yang menggantikan posisimu" ucap seorang lelaki kepada gadis di

depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" balas sang gadis dengan raut kebingungan. Dia mengenal lelaki - bahkan sangat

tahu lelaki itu- yang bisa dibilang teman SMA nya 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka sudah lama tidak pernah

bertemu, karena sama-sama sibuk. Mungkin dulu ada Naruto yang bisa mengajaknya dan Sasuke –

nama lelaki itu – untuk berkumpul dan sekedar mengobrol bersama. Tapi sekali lagi mereka semua

sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba lelaki itu datang ke rumahnya setelah

sekian lama tidak bertemu lalu mengatakan hal yang membingungkan. Dia tidak bisa mengerti jalan

pikiran lelaki itu.

"Biarkan aku yang mengejarmu mulai sekarang" balas Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, aku benar-benar bingung dengan ucapanmu. Dan kau tiba-tiba menemuiku ke sini

setelah sekian lama kita tidak saling berkomunikasi lalu mengatakan hal yang tidak ak-" ucapan

Sakura terputus karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Bisakah kau diam" imbuh Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Ta-pi aku be-benar-ben-" kini ucapan Sakura terpotong karena ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku menemukan suratmu 6 tahun lalu"

"Surat apa?" balas Sakura dengan mata yang melotot dan keringat dingin

"Surat cintamu"

"S-surat cinta apa yang kau maksud?" balas Sakura gugup. Tentu dia mengerti apa yang dimaksud

Sasuke, tapi dia ingin menyangkalnya sekarang. Setelah dia bersusah payah untuk melupakan

perasaannya pada pemuda itu, walaupun hal itu masih terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan Sakura.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu itu suratmu, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Sejak dulu" balas

Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, namun tangan nya tetap menggenggam tangan

Sakura.

"Jangan bohong Sasuke. Baiklah aku akui itu memang suratku, tapi aku sudah tidak menyukaimu

tahu." Dilihat dari manapun Sasuke tahu gadis di depannya ini sedang berbohong, lihatlah

tingkahnya yang gugup itu dan ucapannya yang terdengar tidak yakin semakin memperjelas dugaan

Sasuke bahwa Sakura masih benar-benar menyukainya.

"Makanya kukatakan aku yang akan mengejarmu. Aku akan membuatmu menyu- tidak tapi

mencintaiku lebih dari sebelumnya. Jadi bersiap-siaplah." Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura erat dan

menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura dan tersenyum tipis merasakan tubuh

Sakura menegang.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari wajah Sakura perlahan memerah, bahkan tanpa usaha yang keras pun Sasuke

dapat dengan mudah membuat Sakura berkali-kali lipat lebih mencintainya. Sakura secara tak sadar

balas memeluk Sasuke erat yang membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnnya.

Hari yang indah bukan Sakura? Cinta pertamamu akhirnya membalas perasaanmu.

-END-

Halo readers semuaaa...

Semoga terhibur dengan fict saya yang satu ini yaa. Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau membaca

fict ini.


End file.
